


Whispers in my Head

by ggyppt



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 1x13 spoilers, Cannon Divergent, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggyppt/pseuds/ggyppt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Waverly touches the goo at the end of 1x13, voices fill her head, and her whole world change. (Different reaction to goo). Waverly POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in my Head

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, this first chapter has some sort of graphic things happening to Waverly, and I promise it's going to be okay, this won't happen often.

I reached out and touched the black goo on the ground. As soon as my fingers touched it, the whispers began. Words I didn’t understand flew through my mind, said by voices that I’ve never heard before. The strangest thing was that the whispers hurt, they hurt a lot. My hands flew up to the side of my head as I let out a scream.

“Waverly,” I heard Wynonna yell from behind me, followed closely by the sound of footsteps running towards her. I soon felt my sister’s arms around me. “Waves, what’s wrong?” I heard her ask.

“The voices…” I barely managed to make out, my throat horse even after that one yell. “In my hea…” I try to continue, before I start coughing. Looking at the puddle of black goo still at my feet to see speckles of blood now floating in it.

“Waves, that doesn’t look good,” Wynonna states, her emotions laced well within her words. “Doc!” Wynonna calls behind her. “Help me get her back to the station, something is up with her.” Wynonna hauls me up from my hunched over position, throwing one of my arms over her shoulder.

I cough a couple more times, each one sending a little blood out of my body. The specks stood out against the dirt. Soon enough my other arm was thrown over Doc’s shoulder. “What’s got her like this?” I heard coming from my left.

“Don’t know, she was over there,” Wynonna responds.

“Goo,” I manage to get out, causing my sister to stiffen. Wynonna quickly took my arm off her shoulder and ran back to the pile.

“This is where that tentacle thing dissolved. Waves, did you touch the goo?” Wynonna said. I weakly nod in response. “Waves, why did you have to do a thing like that,” Wynonna said, her attempt to sound exasperated not doing nearly enough to cover her worry.

I start to move my head to try and make a comment back at her, only to see my right arm. It was glowing softly with a red color. The sight entranced me for a couple seconds before that soft glow start to burn, sending a massive burst of pain through my body. My left arm shoots off Doc’s should to grab it, causing me to lose my balance and fall to the ground. My elbow hit the ground first, follow by my should as my body uncurled till I was laying on my back. Looking up at the sky, I could see the barrier, I could actually see it. It had a soft orange glow to it that covered the entire triangle, while many darker orange symbols were etched into it. 

Then there was the thing on top of the barrier. It looked sort of like a giant yellow plant that was sprawled out across the entire barrier. Each of its vines rooted itself into the ground around the barrier. In the center sat a face, a horrible twisted face that defied all logic. My mind tried to work it out, but it just skipped and broke a little whenever I caught sight of the face. 

I saw all of this in the split second between pulse of pain, as my mind seemed to be working quicker than before, despite everything that was happening around me. My arm pulsed with pain once again, heat now emanating from it. I let out another scream from my horse throat, wishing that wasn’t my body’s automatic reaction, as screaming hurt at this point to. I shut my eye, continuing to scream as I feel the skin on my arm start to blister.

Seconds pass as the pain and heat move over my body. I couldn’t take it. My throat continued to let out screams, being the only thing that I could do as I felt my whole body be engulfed by the heat. I could feel my whole body blister and wilt under the heat and pain. It wasn’t more than a half a minute before the light of the sun again my eyelids wasn’t visible anymore, and darkness engulfed me.

/\/\/\/\/\

When I awoke again the whispers were still there, and they still spoke in a language that I couldn’t understand, but they didn’t hurt. That was an improvement at least. My body didn’t seem to be wanting to kill me any longer, another good thing. The steady beeping, well that was new. So was the bed I was laying on for that measure. There was also the bundle of hair that I could feel next to me. 

I slowly opened my eyes, finding the slightly dimmed lights and white ceiling of a hospital room at night. Turning my head, a smile spread across my face as Nicole was sound asleep, her head laying across the edge of my hospital bed, her hair sprawled out around her.

Looking around the rest of the room, it seemed like everything was back to normal until I looked out the window. There it was, I could still see it. I could still see the barrier, and the creature on top of it. It frightened me, but also intrigued me, but that was not something to deal with right now. That would probably require her research, which certainly wasn’t here, so to the more pressing thing. 

“Nicole” I said in my most sing-song-y voice.

In response I hear a groan followed up with “Five more minutes” mumbled into the sheets of the bed. The action caused me to giggle, which apparently was a better tool at rousing a sleeping Officer Haught, as the woman slowly began to rise her head off the bed. Her hair framed her face in a way that caused my heart to skip a beat. 

As soon as Nicole spotted me awake, she bolted upright, a massive smile gracing her face. “Waverly, you’re awake,” Nicole yelled out as she dived in and hugged me. I returned the hug, feeling very safe within Nicole’s arms. “You really gave us all a scare out there,” Nicole said into my shoulder.

“I gave myself a scare out there too,” I commented offhandedly, sinking more into the hug. “If you could call my sister and Doc, there are some things I need to talk to you guys about,” I added, being much more serious about it.

Nicole pulled back and simply nodded, caring filling her eyes. This was going to be an interesting night, that’s for sure.


End file.
